


【76/46】失忆针（上）

by PARROTBALL



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARROTBALL/pseuds/PARROTBALL
Summary: 76 46 非典型ABO 骨科点梗产物 本质是一篇凰文
Kudos: 32





	【76/46】失忆针（上）

-

“深灰色有点压抑啊。“

“你没资格管我买什么颜色的床单，哥。”

金泰亨因他这一句话，眉宇拧成好看的形状，他长着一张发火也漂亮得浓墨重彩的脸。田柾国垂在身侧的手动了动，几乎条件反射要去触碰他的眉骨——一如他往常做的那样，一个独属于他们兄弟俩的游戏。

此刻不是适合这么做的情况，当然不是，他还在生哥哥的气，单方面的。之所以是单方面，与金泰亨脸上呈现的全然坦荡有关，显然这也是惹恼田柾国的原因之一。

年轻的alpha黑衣黑裤杵在床品区，腿长得很是扎眼。而他身后恰好是一面墙的毛绒玩偶，整个画面便帅得挺混搭。

金泰亨对弟弟顶嘴的恼火只维持了短暂的时间，很快被名为无奈的情绪取代。他们之间很少有这样剑拔弩张的气氛，这多少让他有些不适，那感受类似于炎热的夏天里套了贴身长裤。裤子可以换成阔腿，而他向来是拿弟弟没办法的。

最近他们兄弟俩之间的小问题发展成了结构性的矛盾，一切都是从金泰亨要求田柾国搬出他的房间开始的。或许还要追溯到更早些时候——金泰亨开始相信，田柾国的叛逆期和发情期是勾结好一块来的。

所幸田柾国也不打算在宜家这种以家族为单位大量聚集人群的地方，和他哥哥很不体面地吵上一架。他手里捏着一个据说有镇定效果的、alpha专用的安抚玩偶，一只灰色的兔子。他似乎是要在全套床品的颜色选择上表明立场：

“这跟你没关系吧，反正你现在不和我一起睡了不是吗？自从我分化以后。”

金泰亨：“……”

拖这小兔崽子的福，周遭人们原本因他俩出众外形投来的目光，此刻已然演变成对八卦的天然窥探欲，附带一片支棱起来的耳朵。

就在金泰亨盘算着是回家跟田柾国算账、还是当众给他一个爆锤的时候，熟悉的气味贴近耳根。

“工作人员说摔不碎的碗在儿童区。”

金南俊是空着手回来的，脸上酒窝很配合地表达歉意。毕竟是他开碗柜太使劲儿……才把家里所有的瓷制餐具给糟蹋干净的。

金南俊走过来揽住金泰亨。后者今天穿了一件藕色的毛衣，按理说这种灰度高的暖色调并不适合他不算白皙的肤色，然而在精致的五官面前，不够标准化的配比也会被金泰亨自成一体的美学消化掉。这件毛衣质地软糯，软趴趴地挂在身上，摸上去手感很不错，滑不溜手的。金南俊的手从弟弟的肩头抚下去，把他略低的毛衣领子往后提了提，顺着脊骨捋平，最后手掌停留在薄薄一片的腰侧，就跟被粘上了似的再没动过。

他看了看两个弟弟的脸色，掐了一把手底下的软肉：“表情怎么这么臭，是饿了吧？”

“哥！”金泰亨怕痒，当即笑出声来。

僵持的气氛既已打破，金泰亨自然发扬起顺杆而上的本事，不顾田柾国变得更臭的脸色，上前去捏了捏他软乎乎的脸：“柾国啊，去吃肉丸吧？”

田柾国不吭声，抓住金泰亨作乱的手，碰到他手腕上的电子腕带，突然发力扣住他，不由分说拽着走了。金泰亨一叠声哎哎哎你放风筝呢，踉跄跟在后面，还要抽空同被踩了脚的路人道歉。

金南俊脸上笑容的消逝，只比两个弟弟的转身延迟了半拍。他弓起食指蹭了蹭鼻尖，让讨人喜欢的酒窝重新浮现在脸上，迈开腿慢吞吞跟了上去。

他是唯一的知情人。

-

事情还要从九天前说起。

九天前，田柾国分化的那天早上，他流泪的海量让孟姜女都自惭形秽。

流泪这事儿又要从三年前的全球性事件开始说道说道。一直以来无论哪种性别，初次分化的时候都无可避免被紊乱的、无法自控的过量信息素干扰体征，换句话说，就是会变得很脆皮。虽然alpha不至于像omega那样惨兮兮，但也基本是“丁丁很硬，四肢发软”的水平，算是人类进化时在冷酷的优胜劣汰法则下残存的一丝慈悲。

当然这点特征并不足以满足另外两个性别群体对平权的追求——三年前一种特殊的流感席卷全球，不同性别的人类自此发生了不同类型和程度的变异。在身体素质、智力等方面占据上风的alpha经此一役，每到发情期就会变得极度缺乏安全感，能力越强的alpha发情期反噬越强烈，基本能原地变身戳一下就流水的小哭包，情况严重的甚至会筑巢。

而向来势弱的omega，自此不再受发情期的困扰。

因此，九天前刚分化为alpha的田柾国，长这么大第一次哭得肝肠寸断，体面全无。

金泰亨没机会为自己一醒来，就被迫浸泡在满屋子弥漫的苦咖啡味儿里这件事默哀。他胸前埋着一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，属于他的弟弟田柾国。再描述得细致一点，金泰亨睡衣纽扣已经被解开到肚脐眼儿，而他唯一的弟弟正在边哭边用鼻尖和嘴唇胡乱地蹭他的胸，伴随着不时滴落在他身上的滚烫的泪水……金泰亨深度怀疑这小子把鼻涕也蹭他身上了。

“你先起来，柾国，你分化了。”金泰亨努力保持镇定，好在自从上次那件事后他不再会轻易受别的alpha信息素影响，此时还能控制自己的双腿不要主动缠上弟弟的腰。

田柾国被捧着脸抬起脑袋，一张小短脸哭得湿漉漉的，好不可怜。金泰亨几乎要同情心泛滥了——如果他没有感受到有根硬邦邦的东西，正在他两腿之间拼命磨蹭的话。

空气中苦咖啡的味道更浓了，刚分化成alpha的田柾国不知节制地释放着他的信息素，他表现得像只无意识摇尾求欢的小狗崽，信息素倒是有目标有纪律地，冲着诱惑他身下的omega而去。

“嘶……别咬我了田柾国，你是小狗吗？醒醒——”金泰亨强迫弟弟与自己对视：“我是你哥，看见没？看清了就起来，哥给你找抑制剂……”

田柾国睁着水汪汪的大眼跟他哥无辜地对视了几秒钟，然后呜呜咽咽地凑上来吻住了金泰亨的嘴唇。

与其说是吻，不如用咬字更合适。年轻的alpha只知道本能地叼住他哥的下唇，跟新长出乳牙的小狗似的对着那丁点嫩肉又啃又磨，很快无师自通地封住对方的嘴唇吸吮一汽。金泰亨被他亲得措手不及，作为omega的身体也渐渐在田柾国浓烈的信息素刺激下起了反应，只能颤抖着把双手抵在对方胸前推拒着。

田柾国边亲他，还要口齿不清地说话：“哥哥是草莓味的……”

“……”金泰亨瞬间产生被捉奸的心虚：“我不是我没有你不要胡说。”

“？”田柾国迟疑了一下，使劲吸了吸鼻子，像是为了重新确认似的又亲了上来。他好像很喜欢接吻，尤其是像这样湿漉漉的吻，肆无忌惮地扫荡牙关，纠缠着舌头在口腔深处翻搅缠绵，不加节制地索取哥哥的温度。拖他的福，金泰亨再次领略了omega和alpha在身体机能上的差距——肉食类幼崽也是吃肉的，哪怕他乳牙都还没长齐。

屋里一时只剩下令人面红耳赤的啧啧水声。金泰亨想得很开，任弟弟压着自己吃口水，终于等他亲够了，一用劲把田柾国推开，翻身骑在他腰间，锁喉。

田柾国：“……哥哥呜呜呜呜！”

金泰亨感觉到掌心下的喉结上下滚动，只要微微用力就能扼住血液流淌的动脉。

“可以了吧冷静了吧？你给我老实点，否则我……”

田柾国不在乎否则金泰亨要干什么，只是很驯顺地睁着湿润的眼睛望他，甚至满足地舔了舔刚强吻过他哥的嘴唇，一脸来路不明的期待。看见他这副模样，金泰亨脑子也嗡嗡的，威胁了半天也没个下文，倒是把自己也搞得脸红心跳。田柾国的睡衣也是敞开的，从这个视角他可以清楚看见弟弟结实的胸肌，整齐码放的腹肌，当然，还有被衣物遮挡的侧肋鲨鱼肌……这哪是什么狗崽子，田柾国应当是第一匹臣服于人类的头狼。

小狼崽子很是应景地打了个哭嗝，响亮。

金泰亨不合时宜地被对方可爱的小动作逗笑，然而下一秒他就笑不出来了——田柾国的手掌隔着睡裤揉上了他的臀部，托着那两团肉往后挤压，跟身后直挺挺起立的性器紧贴在一块儿。

“疯了……”金泰亨背过手去抓住田柾国欲扒开他裤子的手：“别得寸进尺，亲也给你亲了……我知道你现在没多难受了！撒手，我去南俊哥那给你拿一针抑制剂……”

“不要！”田柾国突然变脸，一改刚才温顺的模样。金泰亨尚未反应过来，只觉一阵天旋地转，就被对方再次压在身下。

田柾国撑着手臂俯在他身上，压抑又粗重地呼吸着，眼圈通红，大颗的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，好像又伤心又想发脾气，咬着唇抽抽噎噎地瞪他。那泪眼效果拔群，直把金泰亨瞪得从受害者的自我认知偏离向始乱终弃渣男的共感，一时拿不定主意要不要踹他下床。

“不要去找他，你不要去找南俊哥。”

“好好好不去不去。”金泰亨只当他刚分化，又是第一次发情，情绪很不稳定，当然要优先把人哄好了：

“你乖，哥哥只是去给你拿抑……”

“哥这里也湿了。”田柾国缓过劲儿来了，这时候虽然还在生理性流泪，但哭得张弛有度，委屈巴巴地拱进金泰亨肩窝里蹭蹭。手头一点儿不带含糊地扒下他哥的睡裤，揭穿了身下这个omega早已情动得流水的真相。

“别碰那里……”金泰亨后知后觉地惊慌起来：“你疯了吧？还没清醒过来吗你这臭小子！我是你哥！”

“南俊哥才是你哥。”田柾国毫不犹豫地把手指戳进身下人湿淋淋开合地缝里，嗓音里带着哭过的沙哑：“我是你后妈带来的孩子，不记得了吗。”

“啊……不，别闹……”alpha浓郁的信息素如同烧开的沸水，房间里的温度裹挟着室内人的情欲不断攀升。金泰亨小腹发烫，一阵热流从小穴里淌了出来，反抗的力气也在迅速流失。他手脚发软，仅剩的气力只能用于夹紧双腿。怎么会这样？不应该啊，他分明已经被……金泰亨不明白为什么他会被田柾国的信息素干扰。

田柾国不知他所想，得不到对方抚慰的alpha嘴巴一瘪又变成了哭包：“我喜欢哥，想要哥，金泰亨，想要你……”他边哭唧唧边忙活着掰开金泰亨两条腿：“哥的信息素好甜……”

“……哈，甜个锤子。”金泰亨那处分泌的淫水已经洇湿半个臀部，感受到硬物抵上来，穴口竟不知廉耻地收缩着，仿佛在向弟弟的阴茎发出邀请。饶是如此，他仍旧压抑着呻吟辩白：“我的信息素才不甜……”

“为什么不甜？哥是草莓……”田柾国脸上露出真切的迷茫：“……怎么没有了？”

他一把将金泰亨搂起来，后者先前就被拽得双腿岔开卡在他腰间，这下整个人和田柾国紧贴着跪立在床上。田柾国抱着金泰亨在颈间瞎闻一汽，又撬开哥哥的唇伸舌头进去尝，生疏却热烈的吻技搅得金泰亨头脑发昏。良久田柾国才放开被他亲到缺氧的哥哥，犹豫而慎重地作出判断：

“……下雨的味道？”

“还挺会形容，狗鼻子。”金泰亨捂住他又要凑上来的嘴：“就是潮湿的味道，类风湿关节炎的味道——放我下来，你也闹够了吧，别仗着我打不过你就硬来啊，我不会原谅你的。”

田柾国正纳闷之前闻到的水洗草莓味儿是从何而来，一听这话眼泪马上就掉下来了：“不要。”

他也不说明白是不要什么，只顾把金泰亨紧紧地抱在怀里，几乎是要他骨头勒碎的力度。一边劈头盖脸地吻着人一边对着肥糯的屁股一阵好捏，虽然他此前半点儿经验没有，也握着性器在哥哥的臀缝里蹭来蹭去，直把两瓣臀肉蹭得发红也不消停。

金泰亨何尝不是被挑逗得起了欲望，房间里因为他的信息素浓度上涨，逐渐被大雨过后湿润泥土的清新气息填满，闭上眼睛甚至会产生置身野外的错觉。

田柾国抱着他打哭嗝，正是因为欲求不满忍得难受哭得厉害，眼睛红肿的像兔子，抽抽嗒嗒凄凄惨惨，金泰亨看着都觉得自己罪孽深重。

“哥不能……不原谅我。”田柾国掐着他的腰把人抱高了些，拱在胸前吮吸哥哥粉嫩的乳尖。金泰亨几乎是在被含住的一瞬间就泄出了呻吟，双手也下意识抱住了弟弟埋在胸前的脑瓜，却迟迟没有进一步动作。

田柾国机灵地意识到金泰亨这一处是敏感带，于是再用力舔了两下，便叼着乳尖拉扯，听到哥哥压着嗓子说不要，马上乖巧地松开，改为讨好地舔舐。

金泰亨低下头看他，知道这小子忍得有多难受，也清楚他又在搞装可怜那一套……好吧，这次不完全是装的。田柾国仰起脸与他四目相接，眼框里的水瞬间就涌上来了。

金泰亨无奈：“哎，好了好了，你怎么水这么多……”

田柾国边哭边摸了一把金泰亨滑腻的大腿，把湿淋淋的手掌亮给他看：“可是哥的水已经流得一腿都是了……”像是为了证明所言非虚似的，他垂头在金泰亨的乳首狠狠吸了一口，让那整颗红肿着挺立起来，如愿以偿听到头顶传来难捱的呻吟。

“如今omega不是没有发情期了吗？怎么会湿成这样……哥也太骚了吧？”

金泰亨只是想开个黄腔调戏一下他，没想到被反将一军，很错愕。错愕于这小子不知哪里学来的诨话，他作势要打，却听到了田柾国的下一句话。

“但是没想到南俊哥的信息素是草莓味啊。”

金泰亨瞳仁骤缩，冷汗都下来了，瞬时被抽干了底气。

他低头去确认田柾国的表情，只看到一个毛茸的发顶。金泰亨张了张嘴却没发出声音，心跳如雷，而弟弟亦是抱着自己一声不吭，额头抵在他心脏位置，一滴热泪无声砸下来烫在他小腹。金泰亨被烫得一抖，接着注意到抱着自己的手臂也在发抖，他看见田柾国常年锻炼下来形成的漂亮肌肉群也因为哭泣绷紧了。他观察得这样细致，不可能没发现对方压抑的哭声，无关于生理，比任何一次都要委屈、脆弱和无助。

“哥，你怎么敢拿兄弟身份来压我？”田柾国猛地抬头看他，满脸都是泪，眼底一片红晦：“我可是姓田啊……你跟他都可以，我呢？我就不行？”

这下金泰亨顶不住了，羞与愧一齐涌上心头，他伸手去擦田柾国的眼泪：“国儿，不是你想的那样……”田柾国却听不进去了，把人扛起来扔在床上，粗暴完了嘴上仍在撒娇：

“你不能不要我，金泰亨。”

金泰亨猝不及防被仰面推到在床上。刚成为alpha不足一小时的田柾国体力又上升了数个档次，他单手扣住金泰亨两只手腕压上头顶，随手拿过床头的洗脸发带绑上了。他心里有气，整个要霸王硬上弓的架势，手里却还有轻重，分明在搞捆绑这一套，却又把发带松了一圈。

金泰亨有苦难言，却还是被他小心翼翼的样子动摇，终究是服了软：

“你别……别弄在里面。”

-

田柾国那根东西挺进来的时候，金泰亨差点疼昏过去。

他是货真价实的omega，那处小穴天生就是接纳用的，理论上来说有全套生殖系统的支持，却也架不住田柾国的性器骇人的尺寸。

“怎么这么紧……”田柾国也被夹得难受，龟头卡在入口不上不下的，想插进去吧又怕弄伤哥哥，整个人更委屈了，眼泪说来就来：

“我能动吗？哥，我没经验……”

金泰亨疼得上头，听了这话气不打一处来，抬腿就要踹：“你问我我哪知道！我也没经验！”

田柾国劈手接住细瘦的脚踝，见哥哥又羞又恼，才知道误会大发了。回过味来更是喜上心头，欢天喜地地抱着金泰亨的腿亲，温热嘴唇在膝弯处逗留，学小狗舔骨头，不时还发出傻呵呵的笑声。

金泰亨下面那入口还被他堵着，又被架着腿亲得又麻又痒，却止不了穴里的痒，无端恼火起来，故意收紧穴肉狠狠嘬了他体内的龟头一口。

他做完这事儿立马就后悔了，田柾国一个刚分化的楞头小子哪里受得了这等刺激，登时两眼发红，把他双腿往两边分到最开，也不扩张，借着肠道里分泌的粘液不由分说直捣黄龙。哥哥那里面柔软且高热，简直爽得差点叫他缴械投降。田柾国缓了缓，很快适应过来，架着金泰亨的腿发狠操干。

金泰亨被他那烙铁一般的性器插到说不出话来，只能微张着嘴小声呻吟，涎水控制不住地从嘴角滑落。他不敢去想他们之间意识形态层面的疯狂，只能刻意沉湎于这场荒唐的性事。这并没有什么难度，很快他也没有了胡思乱想的精力，原因在于田柾国在他身下一刻不停地抽送，沉甸甸的囊袋啪啪地拍在屁股上，发出不堪入耳的阵阵脆响。

田柾国把他拉起来，抱紧了自下而上地肏。金泰亨双手还被绑着，这下子只能环在他脖子上任由弟弟以这样的姿势撞进更深的地方。他没料到田柾国那根体积可观的阴茎还有上升空间，那玩意儿在体内变得更粗，每一下都发狠钉在他的敏感点上。

小狼崽子侧过头去咬住omega的脖颈，循着动物本能去找哥哥的腺体。金泰亨被干得摇摇晃晃，此时也循着本能偏头避开，嘟囔道：

“讨厌咖啡……”

犬科动物的耳朵顿时就耷拉下来，忿忿地啃着哥哥的锁骨。金泰亨用下巴推他：“别磨牙了，小狗。”看他蔫巴的样子觉得可爱，主动亲了亲他的额头。

田柾国帮哥哥解开手上的束缚。他绑得不紧，但金泰亨皮薄，还是留下一圈红痕。金泰亨倒也不生气，只是捏了捏他的耳垂，手指穿进他柔软的发丝揉巴揉巴。

“不要讨厌咖啡，不要讨厌我。”发情期alpha的泪腺跟水阀开关似的，田柾国又开始哭，边哭边掐着金泰亨的腰摁向自己的性器，激烈地贯穿他。哥哥穴里已经被肏得一片泥泞，随着他抽插的动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声，他意识到时机近了，更加猛烈地向最深处撞击。头狼处心积虑诱发猎物的结合热。

金泰亨哪里还顾得上申辩，被田柾国大开大合地操干着，张大了嘴急促喘息，好一会儿才磕磕巴巴凑出一个整句：

“不讨厌你……啊、啊……别顶、别顶那里！”

金泰亨惊慌不已，他发现自己已经被诱发了结合热，而面前的弟弟表情无辜，身下却不遗余力地在试图顶开他的生殖腔。

“不能成结。”金泰亨咬住自己的舌头，钻心的疼痛让他清醒过来。田柾国吓了一跳，连忙去捏他下巴想要查看，被他一巴掌拍开。他神色强硬地盯着田柾国的双眼：

“不要让我后悔一开始没有拒绝你。”

他的恐吓很有效果，田柾国不动了，一眨不眨地看着他，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，不知道在想什么。性交一旦停下，体内发热的阴茎筋络跳动的感受就愈加清晰真实，金泰亨后知后觉地羞愧起来，红着脸想要从弟弟身上下来。

田柾国却在这时突然动作，把金泰亨翻身压在身下。金泰亨猝不及防，被脸朝下压着跪爬在床上，随后便被身后人抓着臀肉分开狠狠肏了进去。见他这架势竟是有强行破开生殖腔成结之意，金泰亨又惊又怕，奋力想挣脱出来：“田柾国，你疯了？你放开我……”

“南俊哥标记过你了，我为什么不行？”田柾国俯下身体，炙热的胸膛与金泰亨后背紧紧相贴。他在金泰亨后颈上舔了一口，后者一阵战栗：“就因为你喜欢草莓吗，哥哥？”

“不是一回事，小疯子。”金泰亨被这荒唐至极的局面气笑了：“你咬就是了，我就当喝了一星期冰美式——你上学没有生理课吗？居然想对你哥……对我永久标记？”

“我不会让你再被任何人碰了。”田柾国叼着金泰亨的后颈肉厮磨，随时都可能下口咬开腺体注入他的信息素：“我没把你当哥，金泰亨，我从来就没把你当哥……”

腰间一痛，田柾国只觉得大脑突然一阵晕眩，紧接着就失去了意识。

良久，金泰亨把身上死沉死沉的弟弟推到一边，长长叹息一声。田柾国昏迷之前紧紧地抱住了他，此时性器还半硬着，二人分开时那物从他体内退出来，穴口的嫩肉咬着龟头发出“啵”的一声，仿佛是对这场不伦性事发出的嘲笑。

床上被他们搞的一片狼籍，金泰亨破罐破摔地拉过被子给晕过去的田柾国盖上，自己也平躺在床上静静等待结合热褪去。

他手腕上的电子手环是流感爆发前，地下研究机构在omega受侵害案件高发背景下研发出来的产品。这东西非但造价高昂，更是由于多方牵制迟迟未投入市场，加之流感之后AO云泥之别的地位差距在一定程度上有所扭转，此项目最终不了了之，现如今只有极少数人持有。金南俊费了不少功夫弄回来一个，把它作为成年礼物送给金泰亨，而那时天真的omega只是表达了新奇而后调侃了一句：

“失忆针？会忘记三个小时之内的事？这玩意儿有没有跟《名侦探柯南》买过版权呀？”

金南俊无奈笑笑：“那是麻醉针，这个作用可不一样……哥希望你永远不会有用上那一天。”

-

“哥，我对柾国用了那个……失忆针。”

“哥，我该怎么办？”

“哥，我以后要怎么面对……”

“别怕。”金南俊抱紧他，嗓音很低，恍如黎明敲响不详的晚钟：“你们俩都会忘记这件事的。”

\- tbc  
一次不成熟的点梗，要素过多，为黄而黄的产物，很无聊，骚瑞！


End file.
